


关于西装

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷被管家坑去买了条正经裤子顺带被调戏×





	关于西装

“欢迎回来,先生”我打开门,我的雇主Wooster先生便气势汹汹地冲了进来,一把把帽子从头顶上拽下来,和手杖一起塞到我怀里

“Jeeves!今天真是有够糟糕!不!是有史以来最糟糕的一天了!”Wooster先生发泄一般的把自己摔到沙发上,抱臂看向我,眼睛里尽是不满的神色

虽然以这位年轻雇主的率直,即使我不会开口问,接下来他也会像连珠炮一样的将今日的遭遇倾吐而出,但我还是决定关切地提出疑问,作为一点小小的安慰

“发生了什么?先生”

“Drones那群人闲得发慌想出来的恶作剧在今天达到了一个新的高度”Wooster先生弹了起来,转过身指着自己的裤子”你看看啊,Jeeves,他们把我最爱的裤子给糟蹋成什么样子了!”

看到裤子后面五颜六色的染料印记,我用手挡在嘴前轻咳一声,以掩饰涌上唇边的笑意

“很有创意的艺术作品,先生。不过容我提醒您,如果您在出门前听从了我的建议,您这条’无与伦比’的裤子就不会惨遭厄运”

“哦,拜托,老Jeeves,已经过去那么多个小时了,你仍然在计较我没有穿你挑选的裤子这件小事”

“和七年战争相比的话,确实是小事,先生”

“你在我着装上的固执程度甚至超过Agatha姨妈试图给我找个未婚妻”Wooster先生眉头紧皱

“我不会再放任那类事情的发生,先生”我停顿了一下”但这是我少有的坚持之一”

“哦?还有什么你执着的事情我不知道吗?”Wooster先生好奇的提高了语调

“您,先生”我微笑着看向他的眼睛

“哦!那个……我,我是说……嗯……”Wooster先生不自然的转开了头,陷入了沉默,但我还是清楚地看到了他瞬间通红的耳朵

我收起了继续戏谑可爱宠物,不,雇主的一颗心

“那么您接下来要去定制一条新裤子吗?”我提问

“可是我这条裤子是在爱丁堡买的”

“容我提议,先生。我在萨维尔街认识一个相熟的裁缝,据我所知,他那边应该会有很多与众不同的材质布料可供挑选”我挑起了眉毛

“不得不说,Jeeves!虽然我不喜欢在做衣服的时候被人摸来摸去的,但是为了能再穿上这样一条完美的裤子,我觉得值得!”

“向来以您的需求为最优先事项,先生”我露出了微笑

 

 

“Jeeves”Wooster先生拉下脸”有没有人跟你说过你是个大骗子?”

“据我所知,您是第一个”

“那一定是他们没我这么了解你!”Wooster先生挥舞着他的手杖表示不满

“关于这点,我认同您的观点,先生”

“你看看这些西服啊!沉闷的要死!他们要是人的话,眼神一定都死掉了!”

我没有搭腔,从朋友Benedict手中接过了面料小样,放到Wooster先生面前,点向其中一种有着细腻绒面,颜色低调但是又不失活泼的面料

”您觉得这种如何?先生”

“很多时候我都在想,Jeeves,很多时候” Wooster先生瞥了一眼,瘪起了嘴”我就是这么一步步走进你给我设好的圈套的”

“很抱歉我的行为让您有这种想法,先生”

“看吧看吧,就像这样,先下套,然后嘴上说着抱歉,心里肯定连个愧疚的影子都找不到”

全中

我也许该抽时间认真思考一下Wooster先生下一个阶段的培养计划了

我转了下眼珠,说道:”那么,如果下次Gregson夫人或者Travers夫人来访,我向她们提出,Wooster先生您已于几日前自行前往了苏格兰,且来信称预计三个月后归来。这样的话您是否会考虑下这种面料的裤子呢?先生”

“你是说……”Wooster先生半张着嘴,眨了眨眼睛,又眨了眨,脸上的表情瞬间变得光芒万丈,一步迈上镜子前的垫脚台,双臂展开”那么合作愉快!Jeeves。来吧,Jeeves的裁缝朋友,随便量”

“交易愉快,先生”我微笑着合上了小样

Benedict强压着笑意,嘴角一抽一抽地摘下软尺,开始测量各种数据

时间静静地流淌着

不多时间,测量结束了

Benedict起身转向我:”Wooster先生习惯放在哪边呢?”

Wooster先生眼睛瞪得几乎超越了它的承受极限:”这问题你为什么要问他不问我?”

Benedict微微一笑,身子转向Wooster先生,眼神仍看着我:”很抱歉,Wooster先生,所以您习惯放在哪边呢?”

“你还是在问他啊!” Wooster先生倒抽了两口气,翻了个白眼 ,一副仿佛要气晕的样子

“右边”这次再怎么也无法克制内心的愉悦了,我与Benedict对视一眼,笑了起来

Wooster先生嘴唇动了动,想说什么,但又止住了,只是呆滞地盯着我

我立刻意识到自己的失态,收起笑容。以前的我是绝对不会容许这种失礼之举的出现,但是也许是被Wooster先生天然的纯真感染了吧,我好像逐渐的放松了对自己表情的管理

“……你应该多笑笑的,Jeeves”Wooster先生仍是没回过神,像是在把印象里的笑容和现在的我重叠”你笑起来显得更精神了”

我感受到一种陌生的不自在,或者说热潮,从胸口澎湃而出

第一次心生怯畏,没有勇气对上Wooster先生的眼神

“我说Jeeves啊”Wooster先生突然开口道

“什么事?先生”

“你……你是怎么知道的啊?”他的声音越来越小”就…….裤子的事”

“您还记得,我在Devon郡跟您说过的话吗?”

“……我只记得你仅仅因为一支长号抛弃了我”Wooster先生哀怨的瞥了我一眼”一支长号!”

“关于那件事,先生,恐怕那是我的’不可承受的生命之重’。我当时说的是:’他们都不能完全达到既定标准’”

“既定标准?我怎么不懂了?Jeeves你在说什么?这两件事有什么关联吗?”Wooster先生认真的思考到五官都快攒成了一团

我默默地看着他,微笑着

半晌

眼前人就像身上被放了炮仗一样跳了起来,脸呈现出7月时节的茄科植物的模样

“Jee….Jeeves!你在说什么啊!噢!我的老天!”Wooster先生三步并两步冲到我面前

“请允许我稍微离开,去跟裁缝商量一下裤子的细节问题”我轻压了下帽檐,低头行礼,转身走进里屋,关上了门

“Jeeves!你给我出来!你们都往那本该死的俱乐部书上写了些什么!”Wooster先生气急败坏地吼道

我靠着门站住,听着来自门外的声音,不禁弯了眼角

 

 

“Jeeves你这个骗子”

“混蛋”

“兴趣恶劣”

“兴趣恶劣不是名词,先生”

“兴趣恶劣的混蛋!”

“好的,先生,请问您还有什么需求吗?”我替他掖好了被子

“没有了,”他往上使劲拽了拽,还是一副气鼓鼓的样子”晚安,Jeeves”

“先生,恐怕我还有些事情没有处理”

“怎么了?”

我凑上前,在他的唇上印上一吻


End file.
